deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Perseus vs. Jason
Hellstorm gets legendary as two of the greatest ancient Greek heroes, with radically different approaches to combat, lock swords! Perseus, the Gorgon-slaying demigod whose near-superhuman exploits brought him from infancy at sea to the ruler of a kingdom, battles Jason, the oceangoing adventurer who traveled the known ancient world in his legendary quest for the fabled Golden Fleece! It's the ultimate offense against the world's best defense as Medusa's Stare of Stone gazes on the rapid healing powers of the magical Golden Fleece. The gods will watch on eagerly as two of their chosen champions prepare for battle, but only one will be the deadliest warrior! Perseus A legendary hero from Greek Mythology, Perseus is best know for the slaying of Medusa with his god-given gifts, namely the mirror-shield. Perseus sought out the Graeae, sisters of the Gorgons, to demand the whereabouts of the Hesperides, the nymphs tending Hera's orchard. The Graeae were three perpetually old women, who had to share a single eye. As the women passed the eye from one to another, Perseus snatched it from them, holding it for ransom in return for the location of the nymphs. When the sisters led him to the Hesperides, he returned what he had taken. From the Hesperides he received a knapsack (kibisis) to safely contain Medusa's head. Zeus gave him an adamantine sword and Hades' helm of darkness to hide. Hermes lent Perseus winged sandals to fly, while Athena gave him a polished shield. Perseus then proceeded to the Gorgons' cave. In the cave he came upon the sleeping Stheno, Euryale and Medusa. By viewing Medusa's reflection in his polished shield, he safely approached and cut off her head. Jason Jason is a famous Greek hero known for his quest for the Golden Fleece of Colchis. Descended of King Aeson, who was overthrown by his brother Pelias, Jason is forced to flee for his life. After challenging his uncle's rule, Jason is given a quest to find the Golden Fleece - then and only then will he win his kingdom. After constructing his ship, the Argo, and assembling a crew of adventurers, sailors, and mercenaries known as the Argonauts (after their ship), Jason sailed to find the fabled Golden Fleece - said to be able to cure any injury or illness. Along the way he and his crew combated vicious harpies, sailed through clashing rocks, and escaped from a massive bronze statue. Once arriving at Colchis, Jason stole the Fleece and successfully escaped with the help of the sorceress Medea. His exploited were popularized in the 1963 film Jason and the Argonauts. X-Factors Consider these following X-Factors when casting your vote: Psychological Warfare Which warrior is more mentally susceptible to the other's attacks? Keep in mind both of these warriors are masters of psychological warfare, so expect the winner in this category to have a very marginal victory. Strategy Which warrior can form a more solid game-plan beforehand, and which warrior is more adaptable to changing their plans if things go south? Combat Experience Which warrior has more experience fighting other combat-capable warriors? Endurance Which warrior can sustain physical damage for a longer amount of time before giving in? Intelligence Which warrior is more intelligent in the battle space? Which warrior will be able to figure out their foe and exploit their weaknesses first? Creativity Which warrior will be able to use the environment and any other X-Factors in the area to their advantage more successfully? Weapon Use Which warrior is more skilled in the usage of their weapons? Brutality Which warrior is more physically brutal in the battle space? Battle The Argo creaks and rolls on the heavy waves, as Jason stands unsteadily on the shaky deck of his ship. The Golden Fleece is draped around his neck, the front hooves tied to hold it in place. His short sword unsheathed and enormous javelin-brooch in hand, he stands ready for his oncoming foe. "Your enemy approaches, now, Jason." Hera's voice dances melodiously in Jason's head. "Stay strong, brave one. You may turn to me for help but three times during this battle. It is all the intervention my husband will allow." Swallowing hard, Jason nods to the empty air, which has begun to drip a steady rain on his shoulders. He squints through the drizzle and into the mist, hearing an ominous thunderclap. A wave of water washes over him, but the Golden Fleece absorbs the liquid and leaves him dry. Feeling better thanks to his defenses, Jason balances his sword in hand and peers into the sky as the sound of wings flapping grows ever nearer. Down from above dives Perseus on his winged sandals, swinging his kopis at Jason. Jason makes an unsteady counter with his gladius and falls backward onto the deck of the ship while Perseus lands. Scrambling back to his feet, Jason raises the brooch javelin with one hand and hurls it forward, nearly hitting Perseus as the demigod takes flight, allowing the missile to splash harmlessly into the water and sink to the bottom. Slung around Perseus's neck is a brown leather bag, a large round object bulging at the seams from within. "Hera, O Goddess of Goddesses, what lies within that bag?" Jason thinks rapidly as Perseus hovers overhead and slowly reaches his hand into the sack, turning his gaze to the side. "Avert your gaze, Jason!" Hera commands, and Jason instinctively obeys. "It is an entity instantly lethal to those who lay eyes upon it. Be very careful, Jason. Only the Golden Fleece can hold off its lethal stare." Jason peeks through his eyes and looks upon the face of Medusa - the only man as of yet to meet its look and live. The sight is still a horrific one, and Jason gasps audibly. Perseus chuckles to himself and stores the severed head away, expecting to find a statue stock-still on the ship, but instead tumbles downward into the sea as an arrow pierces his bag. Poseidon's wrath is upon him in an instant, the waves battering him and throwing him against the rocks, bruising and bloodying his body. Hermes intervenes, lifting Perseus into the air and high above the waves that Poseidon throws his way. Jason, meanwhile, nocks another arrow to his bow and looks sky-high, searching for his foe. "Hera, O Protector of the Argonauts, what is this man's ultimate weakness?" Jason cries aloud. "Jason, you are foolish to ask such a question," Hera chastises him, but answers, "He is but a mortal man. Strike past his armor and he will fall dead." "Hera, why did I ask that? I know better than to waste a question on such a simple answer!" "It is Athena, brave one. She is damaging your sound tactical sense. With that, your third question, I can help you no more. Be alert, Jason, and know that Poseidon is at your service." Hera's presence vanishes from Jason's mind as he despairingly looks around, feeling alone and abandoned. The Goddess of Wisdom's laughter mocks him in the stormy air. Perseus dives down from the sky and hacks at Jason with his kopis, tearing through his muscle and nearly severing an arm - but the Golden Fleece prevents Jason from feeling any pain and the wound is healed nearly immediately afterward. Perseus lands on the deck, armed with his mirror-shield and sword, and advances on Jason, who grabs his shield and charges. The two heroes clash their shields but neither one budges, muscle against muscle and brains against brain. Just as Athena inspires Perseus to back up to the side, throwing Jason forward, Poseidon sends another ship-rocking wave and nearly sends Perseus overboard. Infuriated, the God of the Sea summons an enormous monster to aid Jason. The two heroes stumble to their feet, Perseus drenched and battered, Jason dry and clean. Perseus runs forward again and thrusts his unbreakable sword into Jason's shield, shattering the armor with his force. Jason is knocked to the deck, but the Fleece is still tied securely around his neck. Behind them, the sea churns and the waves grow as a serpent, scaly and beady-eyed, looms over The Argo. Roaring with fury, the sea snake, twenty-five feet tall and at least as wide, lets a forked tongue taste the air and Perseus's fear. It lashes forward with precision and bites down on Perseus's leg, pulling him up out of the ship and into the air above the sea. Perseus flails in the monster's grip but manages to reach his hand into his shoulder bag, tearing out the Head of Medusa with closed eyes. In an instant, the sea monster has been slain, turned still as stone, and crumbles apart in a watery avalanche. The winged sandals allow Perseus to take to the skies yet again, leaving Jason to prepare himself on the deck of the weather-beaten Argo. "Perseus, you must listen, and listen well." Athena's voice whispers in her hero's ear. "Your foe's defense is his greatest weakness, but it is also his greatest strength. You must have the guile and skill to turn it against him." "But... how?" Perseus wonders aloud, but Athena has fallen silent. Perseus prepares for his final dive, tearing down through the hull of the Argo and splintering the wood, allowing Poseidon's fury to turn against Jason as well. The impact severely injures Perseus, though, and as he struggles to rise below deck, Jason jumps down and prepares to finish his fallen foe. "Ha! I needed no divine help to aid you, it appears," Jason boasts. "Prepare to die." Jason's blasphemous talk, combined with Athena's aid to Perseus, grants Perseus the last-minute strength to leap forward under Jason's sword-arm and tackle him to the ground. Wrapping the Fleece over Jason's head, Perseus struggles to untie it while Jason kicks and squirms underneath. Ripping the wool from his foe, Perseus blankets himself with the magical Golden Fleece and suddenly his wounds and bruises disappear, filling him with strength. Jason stands and raises his sword, only to look directly into Perseus's triumphant eyes, then right below into Medusa's. They are the last thing he will ever see. WINNER: PERSEUS Expert's Opinion Although the Golden Fleece was powerful in its own right, Perseus's annihilating combination of Medusa's head, the unbreakable Kopis, and Athena's aid allowed him to overcome Jason's greater defenses, situational advantage on the Argo, and combat experience. Category:Blog posts